


A Sticki Situation

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki needs rescuing. And she's going to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sticki Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This started when I realised what the portmanteau couple name for Steven/Vicki would have to be, and grew from there.

"Steven!" Vicki's voice called. She was close, no doubt about it. Maybe through the next door... 

He pushed the door open. Behind it was a short corridor cut through the rock, with a dim light at the other end. Moving cautiously, Steven walked down the corridor, and emerged from the side wall of a large tunnel. It was clearly not man-made; its rough, rocky sides suggested that it had once been the channel of some underground river, though the floor was completely flat. A shaft cut in the ceiling allowed some daylight to enter; in its light, the floor glistened. A foul smell pervaded the entire tunnel, as if the lair of a monstrous beast was nearby. 

Vicki was standing on the far side of the tunnel, the entrance to another corridor behind her. She held up her hands. 

"Don't come any further!" she shouted urgently. 

Steven did as he was told. "Why?" he asked. 

"That stuff on the ground's some sort of glue. I can't move at all. If you try and cross you'll get caught, too." 

Weighing up the tactical situation, Steven looked around. 

"I suppose you'd better go and get some planks or something," Vicki went on nervously. "I'll just stick around." 

Steven shook his head. "There's no time. Some sort of creature put down that glue — like a spider spinning a web. It must come through here from time to time to see what it's caught." 

"Thanks for that." Vicki folded her arms. "That's really cheered me up. So you'd better go and get those planks before your monster shows up." 

Steven's only answer was to take off his jacket. 

"This is no time for heroic—" Vicki broke off with a giggle as Steven started to unbutton his shirt. "Actually, on second thoughts, whatever you're doing, keep doing it." 

"Keep smiling," Steven said, setting his shirt and jacket to one side and pulling off his boots. "Although if you can try not to laugh at the next bit, I'd appreciate it." 

He unfastened his trousers and slid them down. As he did so, Vicki, who had raised both hands to her mouth in anticipation, let out a howl of laughter. 

"Are those really Captain Stupendous boxers?" she asked, once she'd got herself under control. "Sorry, I know you said not to laugh, but I really wasn't expecting..." 

"Well, I wasn't expecting I'd be stripping off in front of you," Steven replied crossly, putting his boots back on. 

Vicki shook her head solemnly. "Lack of forethought is a terrible thing. So are you undressing just to make my last moments really enjoyable, or did you have an actual plan?" 

"Watch." Steven picked up the bundle of clothes, slung the shirt and trousers over his arm, and took the jacket in both hands. Carefully, he tossed it onto the glistening floor, then took a pace onto it. 

"Oh, I _see_ ," Vicki said, as he repeated his actions with the trousers. "Stepping stones." She watched as he edged along the trousers, then flung the shirt down. "But you're still too far away." 

Before Steven could say anything, she pulled her dress off over her head, shook it out a couple of times, then flung it onto the floor in front of her. Beneath it, all she was wearing was her TARDIS key — on a chain round her neck — and decidedly skimpy undergarments, the sight of which was enough to deprive Steven momentarily of the ability to speak. 

"There you are," Vicki said smugly. "When _I'm_ choosing my underwear, I always take account of the possibility you might see it." She crouched down and began to unfasten her own shoes. "Honestly, I'm a bit disappointed that it's taken till now. It's been weeks since my coming-of-age party and you haven't tried to take advantage of me once." 

She extracted her feet from her shoes and hopped nimbly forward onto the dress. 

"Can you reach me from there?" she asked. She reached for the fastening of her brassiere. "Or would it help if we had another stepping stone?" 

"I can reach you," Steven said hastily, leaning forward. "Jump!" 

Vicki put all her energy into the jump, cannoned into Steven, and nearly knocked him over. They clung together for a moment, swaying wildly. Then Steven hoisted her into his arms. 

"You're not wearing any shoes," he said. "I'll have to carry you. If I get stuck I can leave my boots behind. If you get stuck it's game over." 

Vicki grinned up at him. "Whatever you say, Captain Stupendous." She put a hand on his chest. "By the way, I don't want to fluster you, but can you hear something coming?" 

Steven listened. Not only was there a distant rumbling sound, but a chilly wind with a decidedly unpleasant smell was blowing down the tunnel towards them. 

"You're right," he said. "Let's get moving!" 

At the best speed he could manage, he staggered from one item of clothing to another. The glue was already beginning to soak through the fabric, and as he made the last stride onto solid ground, he felt it tug at the soles of his boots. Hastily, he set Vicki down and they both dived into the corridor. No sooner had they passed through the door at the far end than the light behind them was blotted out as some immense creature rumbled past. There was a gust of foul air, and a brief slurping noise. 

"There go all our clothes," Vicki said. "I liked that dress." 

"We should definitely have worn more layers," Steven said. 

Vicki shook her head. "I don't think so. Not if it meant I'd have missed Captain Stupendous. I've got a soft spot for superheroes." She glanced downward, as if to remind herself, clapped both hands to her mouth, and let out a delighted squeal. "Sorry," she said, once she could speak again, "but your little superhero's showing." 

Steven, brick-red, hastily adjusted his boxer shorts. "What I **meant** ," he said firmly, "was that it'll be pretty cold walking back to the TARDIS like this." 

"And I haven't got any shoes," Vicki said. She put one hand melodramatically to her forehead. "However am I to get back to the TARDIS when there are all those sharp rocks to cross?" 

"Fine. I'll carry you." Steven bent over. "Get on my back." 

"Oh, my hero." Vicki climbed onto his back, placing both her arms around his neck. "And of course, we can share body heat like this, too. Full ahead, Captain!" 

"Aye, aye, ma'am," Steven replied, setting out for the TARDIS. 

"You know what?" Vicki said, a few hundred yards later. She leaned closer and kissed his cheek. "I'm really enjoying this. I mean _really_." 

"I can tell," Steven said. 

"Well, it's only natural, isn't it? You're so strong and manly..." She shifted her position again, so she could lean forward and look down. "Oh, Captain Stupendous. Do you keep an anti-molecular ray destructor in your pants, or are you just really pleased to be carrying me?"


End file.
